


[DV]绝世好bra！

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 但丁在维吉尔床上发现一套女式内衣
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	[DV]绝世好bra！

年底将近，尼禄团建，约亲人朋友在家中大扫除。维吉尔提前一天知道这个计划，主动接了个单出差去。留下但丁一个人上有女士下有侄子擦窗户。维吉尔之前在书房暂住，这两天新家具陆陆续续到，尼禄让但丁把东西都搬到楼上那间大房间去给维吉尔做新卧室。但丁收拾哥哥床铺，被子一翻，发现一物。  
但丁惨叫，从书房到客厅再到厨房到卫生间。尼禄皱眉蕾蒂拍门崔西捂耳姬莉叶和妮可吓一跳。但丁出来，赶上尼禄质问他：“你叫唤什——卧槽！”  
但丁手中举一物，尼禄虽然见识不多，但也看得出这玩意儿分成两个部分，一半叫bra，一半叫胖次，合在一起叫女式内衣。该内衣花纹镂空，蕾丝镶边，黑色庄重，且背后有小翅膀，像星O卡比同时吞噬萨O罗斯和维密天使所生。尼禄脸涨红，指着但丁：“你你你你你你怎么把人带到家里！”  
“我没有，不对，法克，不是我带的人，不对，这玩意儿就不是我的！”但丁怒道，“从你爹床上扒拉出来的！”  
“维吉尔？”尼禄一惊。女士们闻得此言，皆窜到尼禄身边。妮可捂住姬莉叶双眼：“哇，维吉尔的夜晚还挺香艳的嘛。”  
“真想不到，”蕾蒂抱臂，“你们兄弟俩可真是叫人意外，好了，你打算怎么处置这玩意儿？”  
但丁两根手指捏着那套内衣，小心翼翼拿远自己，崔西冷笑：“这只是一套内衣，又不是蒙杜斯的头，你有什么好大惊小怪的。”  
但这是从他老哥床上找到的，奶奶的他老哥可比蒙杜斯可怕多了。但丁尴尬万分，秘密一旦被撞破吧，就会完全变成一个新的情况。他心想还不如不要发现。  
“那个看上去一本正经的维吉尔也有小秘密，”蕾蒂摇晃着头，坐到沙发上，“我还挺好奇是个什么样的女人。”  
“但是维吉尔是什么时候把女伴带回来的？”妮可说，“这两天我都不记得有人到访过，哪怕是夜里。”  
“来过的就只有……”尼禄扫了一圈女士们，示意妮可把姬莉叶拉到一边，“你们几个。”  
“哇哦。”但丁说。  
蕾蒂又站起来，指着但丁：“你这是什么意思？你该不会觉得我们，”她在空中画了一圈，停顿了一下，把尼禄也圈进来，“我们之中的一个，是那套内衣的主人吧！”  
“不不不蕾蒂小姐。”但丁说完觉得这个称呼很奇怪。“你最好是，”蕾蒂说着走过去，从但丁手里抢过那条bra：“这根本就不是我们任何一个人的尺寸嘛。”  
她倒是毫不在意地在自己胸口比划了一下，显然对她来说有点小。“你果然很有料嘛。”妮可说。  
尼禄想到什么尴尬的事情，默默向后退了一步。崔西上前制止蕾蒂，“好了，你没看见但丁都快哭了么？”  
她将内衣还给但丁。但丁像接到什么烫手的东西一样。蕾蒂打量着但丁说：“我看倒挺合适你的，就是太小了。”  
“但丁是男人。”尼禄说，“他才不需要穿……那个，文胸！”  
“小家伙，”蕾蒂揉揉尼禄头发被尼禄躲开，“崔西，你看，他比他叔叔可爱多了。”  
“也有男用的内衣的。”姬莉叶小声提醒尼禄。  
尼禄转向姑娘：“你为什么知道？”姬莉叶只是保持着温柔的微笑，十分诚恳地对尼禄说：“如果你想试试的话我可以尝试做做看，我会做衣服，但这个……我可以试试看。”  
妮可把下巴搁在姬莉叶肩膀上，同样倍感兴趣地看着尼禄。两个人看着尼禄仿佛一个大号芭比娃娃。  
尼禄一点点一点点挪到但丁身边。  
“好了，”崔西出来主持公道，“那是维吉尔的私事，我想他也不想让我们盯着他的隐私。但丁你在哪儿发现的就从哪儿放回去吧。谁都别再提起这件事情。”  
但丁没说话，回到书房里。崔西拍拍手示意所有人继续干活。她看着书房的门，向那边走过去。  
“嘿。”  
崔西打开门，看到但丁正在整理桌子上维吉尔的杂物。她绕过一个雪人头套，走到但丁身边：“别耷拉着脸，这样维吉尔一见到你就什么都知道了。”  
“额。”但丁翻白眼，“我没有，你为什么一脸好像维吉尔约回来的女人是我女朋友那种表情。”  
椅子上堆了东西，崔西只能坐到维吉尔床上：“这中间可能还是有什么误会，维吉尔不会……嗯，出轨，我觉得他不会。”  
“我知道。”但丁低头把维吉尔的书重新理好放到书架上，“起码他不会带回他自己的房间。”  
崔西心想你这还不是一股柠檬味：“相信你自己的哥哥，但丁。”  
“我不是怀疑他，”但丁说，“我只是觉得，崔西，你应该明白那种感觉，有一天你想回到一个普通的生活中去。”  
“对他来说普通的生活是和你们在一起。”崔西回答。  
“如果他真的……”但丁比划了一下，“我觉得也没问题啦，真的。”  
你看着也不像真的啊！崔西在心中叹气。她低下头，这时有人来敲门。  
崔西打开门，看到姬莉叶站在门口，她手里举着一团东西：“那个，但丁先生，”她说，“我想您没有看过楼下的垃圾桶？”  
六张脸围着一团纸。  
但丁上下左右看了四遍，“别晃悠了！蕾蒂大声把内容念出来：“情\趣\内衣制‘’服‘’诱‘’惑性‘’感蕾丝款，收件人：托尼·雷德格雷夫。”  
“托尼。”尼禄说。  
“妈的，维吉尔的网购用户名。”但丁解释道。  
“那你的呢？”妮可问。  
但丁沉默半天，说：“power-man。”  
“你们他妈有病！”尼禄评判。  
“所以这是维吉尔自己买的。”崔西研究了一番，“你可以放心了但丁，你没有中年危机，至少你的中年危机里没有七年之痒。”  
“嗯。”妮可点头。  
但丁意识到什么事，“所以你们都知道，我们……”  
“尼禄都知道。”妮可捅了捅尼禄。“不要带上我。”尼禄甩开她。姬莉叶双手合十，脸上是如释重负的表情：“太好了但丁先生，刚才我还觉得很慌张，现在没事真是太好了，祝你们幸福。维吉尔先生一定很爱您。”  
“等等，小姬莉叶，你可能误会了什么……”但丁说，“我们俩……不搞花招的。”  
“说不定维吉尔想给你一个惊喜。”蕾蒂眨眨眼。  
“什么惊喜？”  
托尼·雷德格雷夫推开门，带着外面的寒气和霜雪，他带着那把爱刀走进门来，一眼看到所有人围着一张纸：“怎么了？”  
蕾蒂飞快地把快递单抓到手里撕碎：“没什么！”  
“爸↑↓，”尼禄上前帮他接下脱掉的大衣，“那个，外面很冷吧？”  
姬莉叶连忙递上一杯热茶。“谢谢。”维吉尔喝了一口，“什么惊喜？”  
“没有，”崔西说，“圣诞节快到了，所以我们在问但丁，有没有什么，惊喜，你知道的这家伙欠了那么多债还那么小气。他总得给我们一点福利吧。”  
“不，”维吉尔走过去放下茶杯，“你说的是另外一回事，我刚才听到我的名字，到底怎么回事？”  
他审视着所有人，女人们把但丁挤到C位，尼禄在旁边不知所措。最后是蕾蒂开口：“我刚才说你是不是想给但丁一个惊喜。”  
维吉尔一愣：“你们都知道了？”  
六双眼睛都看向他。  
令人感到诡异的是，维吉尔尴尬起来，他咳嗽了一声，“这个并不是我的主意，追根溯源还要怪在但丁身上。”  
“有我的事？”但丁大惊。  
“我是不想那样穿的，”维吉尔说，“但是你从小的时候开始每年都要求我穿，你记得么？”  
妮可骂了一句法克，惊悚地看向她的偶像：“但丁，你，你还有这本事？”  
“我没有！”但丁摆手，“我怎么会让你那样做？”  
“你当然会那样做，”维吉尔皱眉，“小的时候我穿过一次你还拉着我去给父亲和妈看，然后非拉着我去院子里玩，你忘了。”  
“我绝对没做过这种事！”但丁说向后退了一步，他不知道怎么跟小辈们解释了。姬莉叶正用一种同情和指责兼备的目光看着他。  
“你现在想要否认了，兄弟？”维吉尔抱臂，“你把那个可笑的雪人头套拿给我的时候可没这样！”  
“我——等等，”但丁回过神来，“雪人？”  
“雪人。”维吉尔说，“本来我以为今年圣诞节带这个会让你开心一点儿，虽然我知道你只想耍小聪明。看来不是。”  
“那个雪人。”崔西也想起来了，书房里那个头套。  
但丁长舒了一口气：“啊，那个，是雪人，对，抱歉，我一下子没有想起来，老哥，请你千万不要生我的气，对不起。”  
他说完这一大串话，这样爽快的态度让维吉尔有些意外。维吉尔没有说什么，上楼去了。  
“我去把垃圾收拾一下。”尼禄说道，连忙把纸屑扫进垃圾桶里。  
“等一下，”维吉尔说，接着他走进书房，过了一会儿拿着一套女式内衣出来，“这个也扔了吧。”  
那个女式内衣，萨菲O斯和维O天使的星O卡比混合物。维吉尔拿着丢进尼禄的垃圾桶里。  
但丁憋出一句：“哇！”  
“这究竟是……”蕾蒂僵硬地问道。  
“怎么了？”维吉尔问，好像没有意识到他从自己床上拿出一套女式内衣扔掉有多么奇怪。  
“这是你买的？”崔西问。维吉尔点头。“你买这个干什么呢？”妮可马上追问。  
“维吉，”但丁可怜兮兮地问，“你，你穿这个么——”  
维吉尔竟然没有回答。  
他有些迟疑，突然拔出阎魔刀切向自己，一阵气场摇动，V从他体内脱出，掉到沙发上。  
“有事吗您，”V没好气地扶着手杖撑起自己：“维吉尔，你最好是有什么事——天。”  
V看到垃圾桶上挂着的内衣，不满地用手杖敲维吉尔的腿：“你还留着这个！”  
V扫视周围的人一圈，意识到现场是什么情况，他瞪了维吉尔一眼，重新坐到沙发上：“你们想听我编什么？”  
“那个，这是你的吗，V？”尼禄干巴巴指着内衣。  
“这样就解释的通了，”蕾蒂说，“尺寸很合适。”  
V的脸红了一下：“维吉尔，这是你的错。”  
“你来解释吧。”维吉尔说。  
V叹气：“这都是但丁，”他看了一眼年轻一点的那个猎人：“如果没有你的话……”  
“你不要串戏，”但丁摊手，“怎么又是我的问题？”

时间倒回三天以前，但丁和维吉尔跑完任务。尼禄从妮可那儿弄到一瓶酒送给他们。那天但丁心情好，于是拉着哥哥小酌几杯。然后但丁提议打牌，输了的人大冒险。他自称牌运向来不差。  
然后连输掉浮士德象牙檀木叛逆剑明天早上的草莓圣代奶酪披萨满减优惠券和游乐场抓回来的粉色礼服小熊。  
“最后一把！”但丁把底裤拍到桌子上，维吉尔闭上眼嫌弃这个场景，“赢了的人可以让输了的人大冒险！”他已经醉呼呼的，说话也有点大舌头。看上去兴致高昂。维吉尔当然应战。结果这是但丁赢的唯一一把。  
但丁拍着桌子，想大冒险的内容：“对了！”  
他迷迷糊糊，但是还是觉得放过维吉尔算了。他故作声势发出狡猾的奸笑声。拿过早上看的杂志翻到披萨店的广告页，白色衬衫的服务员端着披萨毕恭毕敬。他指着那上面的图案说：“给我整这个！”  
他手指一点，维吉尔看过去，一个服务员端着一张张花花绿绿的饼。旁边边栏广告上是一个性感的内衣女郎。但丁手指就戳在人家胸部上。  
维吉尔皱眉：“你要这个？”  
“没错！”但丁说，“而且要穿成这样，这个要求不过分吧？你不会耍赖吧维吉？”  
一瞬间魔人幻影闪烁了一下，维吉尔忍住杀意：“愿赌服输。”

“哦，”但丁说，“我想起来了，好像确实有这样一回事儿——可这跟你有什么关系？”  
V阴沉着脸：“不要打断我。”

维吉尔毕竟信守承诺，于是回来以后下单性感内衣。收到以后，他叫出了V。  
V应召唤而出，手持手杖，踌躇满志：“维吉尔，我感知到阎魔刀之力，我们将去往何方的战场？”  
维吉尔说：“你方便脱下衣服吗？”

六个人都看着维吉尔。  
维吉尔看着V。  
V痛苦地捂住嘴：“我不想再说了……”

“维吉尔！”  
V躲到角落里，举着手杖：“就算这身体残破不堪我还是可以和你一战！”  
“蓝槽没满你连梦魇都无法召唤，”维吉尔不屑，走近V：“你我本位一体，现在应当同心。根蔓缠绕，这是你说的。”  
“不需要我的时候就把我舍弃！”V钻到另一边，从床上踩过，跳到地上躲开维吉尔，“需要我的时候就是本源同根，你没有良心，维吉尔！”  
“我的良心在躲我。”维吉尔说，“V，别再浪费时间了，”他拿着那套内衣，“尺寸正好。”  
“你下单的时候就想到这个了！”V咬牙切齿：“你和但丁的愚蠢赌约不要牵扯到我！”  
“说什么呢你就是我我就是你，”维吉尔抓住V瘦弱的胳膊，“谁穿都一样。”  
然后V被丢到了床上。  
然后维吉尔获得三张V密天使的照片，三张都竖着中指的那种。

维吉尔把照片给但丁看了一圈，然后当着V的面删除。  
“我诅咒你，维吉尔。”V说，“你必遭受雪人之刑。”  
说着V消失了。  
“破案了。”蕾蒂说道。  
“他太可怜了。这小身板儿。”妮可说，“你们两个应该请他吃圣诞大餐。”  
但丁扶额叹气：“我会的。”

晚上打扫结束，晚饭，聊天，把所有人都送回去。维吉尔的新房间收拾好。他坐在床上看书。有人开门进来。  
“你去忙什么了这么久？”维吉尔问道。  
但丁坐到他身边没说话。维吉尔又说：“尼禄说今天下午你看到那套内衣的时候很惊慌。”  
“我以为你终于发现我不是你的真爱了呢。”但丁说。  
“幼稚，但丁。”维吉尔翻过一页书，过了一会说，“你是。”  
“嗯？”但丁没反应过来。  
维吉尔没再解释。维吉尔又问：“那是什么？你进门就带着的那个玩意儿。不要在我面前掩藏，但丁。”  
但丁只好把那个包裹拿出来，他交给维吉尔。维吉尔打开，一套全新的内衣。  
“我以为赌约结束了。”维吉尔说，“你不想再麻烦一次V吧？”（良心在脑海里对他用五种语言换着骂）  
维吉尔抖开那套衣服，发现即使以他的标准来说也太大了。  
“惊喜。”但丁拿过那套衣服。  
“你为什么觉得你在我面前穿这玩意儿是惊喜？”维吉尔挑眉。  
“不只是穿这玩意儿。”但丁说，“我保证会让你满意的维吉。”  
“这很怪异。”维吉尔说。  
“我知道。你的生活就是这样怪异。”  
维吉尔想了想，把那套衣服放到一边，他拉住但丁，牵着但丁的手放到被子里。“等等，我还没换……”  
“下次吧。”维吉尔说，“现在做你该做的，兄弟。”  
但丁关掉了灯。  
END


End file.
